We have established immunological assays to assess cellular immunity at mucosal surfaces and in the blood. Using these assays we can show that macaques that are infected with SHIV respond to SHIV antigens in vitro by making gamma-interferon. This response is stronger in the gut than in the periphery. We also used these methods to test macaques immunized with autologous dendritic cells that were transfected with and HIV-1 provirus mutated in the integrase gene. These animals showed a response similar to the infected animals, and we determined that, as expected, the responding cells were in fact CD69+ activated T cells. In addition we have shown that these animals have a classic cytotoxic T lymphocyte response to HIV-1 antigens. FUNDING NIH grants RR00166 and AI26503.